To Fight or Not to Fight
|image1= |air_date=September 8, 2001 |episode=3 |previous=Digimon, Digimon Everywhere |next=It Came from the Other Side }} To Fight or Not to Fight is the third episode of Digimon Tamers Plot Renamon has just kicked Guilmon into a fence. Takato recognizes Rika from what he saw in his dream. He doesn't want to fight, but Rika thinks that Digimon were only made to fight. Takato tells Guilmon to run, but he faces Renamon, who uses Diamond Storm on him. This doesn't affect him. As Guilmon and Renamon fight, Guilmon biting Renamon's hand, Rika uses an Armor card on Renamon, turning her left hand into a metal hand with a gun. However Takato gets Guilmon to come to him before Renamon can shoot him. Renamon hesitates to attack Guilmon, seeing he is not evil like her previous opponents, but Rika tells her to attack. Before Renamon can attack again, Henry and Terriermon arrive. Henry tells them to stop the fight, and asks what they're fighting about. Rika says there's nothing else Digimon are supposed to do. Henry says Digimon aren't fighting machines, slaves, or pets, they're friends, and want to do the same things they do. Rika says that she and Renamon want to fight, and they walk away. Takato talks with Henry about Digimon in a cave in the park with a gate on it, the official hiding place for Guilmon, who is playing with Terriermon, before Henry and Terriermon leave for dinner time. At Henry's house, Terriermon pretends to be a stuffed animal so no one else knows of his existence, Suzie often torturing him. Henry says that they won't be able to hide him if he digivolves, and Terriermon says that he won't. When Takato returns to the cave, he finds Guilmon digging a hole/tunnel to make the cave bigger. Some guys walk by Rika and recognize her as the Digimon Queen. Rika asks Renamon why she hasn't digivolved. Renamon says she doesn't know, and Rika says it's Renamon's fault. When Kazu beats Kenta at the Digimon card game again, using Digi Modify, Takato takes note of this. In school, after class is over, Kazu and Kenta talk about the "Digimon Queen" winning a tournament, and Takato, realizing this is Rika, says he has to find her. Jeri asks why the boys love fighting so much, and Kazu claims he's met plenty of girls who enjoy a good fight. Jeri and Nikki don't believe him, and walk away. When Takato sees black Hypnos vans, he assumes they are after Guilmon, and rushes to the cave. Guilmon is not there, but Takato finds him in the forest shortly after. Takato decides to walk in the city with Guilmon pretending he's a guy wearing a suit. However, Guilmon suddenly runs into an underground parking lot and challenges Renamon to a rematch. As they fight, Henry and Terriermon try to stop them. When Terriermon gets in Renamon's line of fire, he digivolves to Gargomon. As he is not ready for this kind of power yet, Gargomon shoots everything in sight. Renamon tries to stop him, but is unable to, and Gargomon nearly attacks Rika before Guilmon tackles him, smashing him through a wall and dazing him. Rika wonders if all Digimon are like this when they digivolve. Notes *First time Terriermon digivolves to Gargomon onscreen Trivia *There is no major antagonist in this episode, aside from Rika (who antagonizes Takato and Guilmon) and Gargomon (who poses a threat) *One guy says Rika looks "like Kari with a punkino sorta edge". Kari is one of the main characters in the first two seasons, and her name is ironically an anagram of Rika's name. Category:Episodes